Not Expected-Missing Scenes
by csinycastle85
Summary: Scenes that did not get include in the original story.
1. Bess and Phyllis meeting Tessa

**Disclaimer: I do not own MTMS, MTM Enterprises and 20** **th** **Television do.**

 **Author's Note: Thought maybe it would be good to fill-in some of the missing scenes.**

* * *

Phyllis was making a final check on the furniture in Mary's larger second story apartment. When Phyllis had heard that Mary would be bringing home a toddler, she knew that the studio apartment Mary had been living would soon be too small.

The move happened quickly with Mary's co-workers heard about what happened, and they all came by and helped move from the third to the second story apartment with room for the toddler to grow.

Soon after the crew had left when Phyllis heard Bess came running in and said, "Phyllis, Aunt Mary, and the little girl is home."

Bess paused and added, "Oh my goodness, the little girl is adorable!"

Phyllis and Bess walked to the front door. Opening the door, Bess said, "Hey Aunt Mary. Hey Aunt Rhoda"

Mary and Rhoda smiled. While Rhoda helped carried the toddler's things, Mary was holding the toddler. Mary gave Bess and Phyllis a one arm hug. Bess hugged Rhoda, but Phyllis knew now wasn't the time, not with Mary's new legal charge in their presence. Mary knew the tension and did her best to help reduce it. She said, "Bess, Phyllis I would you to meet Tessa Marina McGreer."

Mary said to the little girl, "Tessa sweetie this Bess and Aunt Phyllis. Bess came close and said, "Hi Tessa. I am Bess, but you can call me Bessie."

Phyllis came closer and gave Tessa a back rub and said, "Welcome Tessa your new home!"

Tessa's eye grew wide; she only waved. She has met so many new people!

Phyllis then said, "Speaking of new home, come, Mary, I have something to show you."

Mary wondering what it was followed Phyllis while Bess helped Rhoda carry some of the items. When they reached the ground floor apartment, and Phyllis opened the door, Mary was in awe and asked, "Whoa this is big! Much bigger than what I left."

Mary shifting Tessa in her arms and then asked,d "Wait how did the furniture come down here?"

Before Phyllis opened her mouth to talk Rhoda cut her off and said, "Lou, Murray and his family, along with Ted and Gordy all came by to help."

Mary smiled. She had the best work family!

After that, with help from Phyllis, Bess, and Rhoda, Mary and Tessa settled into their new home.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the first chapter of Not Expected-Missing Scenes! As always reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Mary and Tessa Spending Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own MTMS, MTM Enterprises and 20** **th** **Television do.**

* * *

On a beautiful sunny and warm Saturday in May, Mary had decided it was a good day to take Tessa out and spend the day with her. First Mary got what they needed for the trip which included to diaper bag filled with diapers, Tessa's sippy cup, snacks, sanitizing wipes, extra clothing, a spare trash bag and several other items. Mary also packed them a lunch. Then after getting Tessa ready and the stroller ready, they headed out the door. Their first stop was Audubon Park to let her play on the playground. Mary pushed Tessa on the smaller swing which made her giggle; Mary loved hearing her giggles. She then helped her climb a play structure before spinning her around.

Once Tessa was no longer dizzy and unsteady on her feet their next stop was Minnehaha Park. There they sat down for a late lunch and then Tessa had taken a short nap. As Tessa napped with her head in Mary's lap, Mary loving through the girl's hair. The love she had for Tessa was deeply profound. When Tessa woke up, she rubbed her eyes and Mary knew what would help. Mary tickled the toddler and Tessa awoke with a smile on her face. Then she took Tessa to see something spectacular. Taking the little girl out of her stroller Mary reached the best viewing place to show Tessa. Mary pointed out, "Look sweetie at that big waterfall!"

She could tell Tessa was awestruck by the size of the water coming down. Breathtaking for sure and Tessa said with awestruck and wide eyes, "Ohhhh! Dat big an' pretty!"

Afterwards, Mary checked Tessa's diaper and gave her a snack. She then rolled up the little girl's pants and letting her go in the wading pool. While there, a toddler Tessa's age and her older sibling played with Tessa and helped keep an eye on her. After Tessa got her fill, Mary dried Tessa's legs and pant legs before rolling it back down and then taking her on the last adventure for the day, the grocery store to get food. When they got there, Mary placed Tessa in the cart and headed in. The workers who knew Mary all complimented on how adorable Tessa. Tessa smiled soaking in the attention. When they reached the checkout lane, Tessa asked, "Mama, I help?"

Mary smiled and let Tessa give the lighter items to the cashier. When they reached the paying area, Tessa smiled and waved at the cashier and said, "Hi!"

The cashier smiled, "Hi there, cutie pie! You're such a good helper. Is this your first time here?"

Tessa nodded her vigorously. The cashier smiled after ringing up the total asked, "Would you like some stickers sweetie?"

Tessa said, "Yes pwease."

The cashier opened the drawer and pulled out some stickers just in time for spring and gave it to Tessa. Tessa took them and grinned brightly.

Mary said, "Wow look at that sweetie, flower stickers."

She then asked, "What do you say, Tessa?"

Holding the stickers in her chubby hands, Tessa said in an adorable voice, "Thwank you!"

The cashier smiled and said, "You are welcome sweetie."

After getting their groceries bagged, Tessa waved bye-bye, Mary had loaded the groceries and Tessa into the car, and they were on their way home. When they did the first thing was getting dinner ready and then getting Tessa prepped for bed. By that time Tessa was already starting to fall asleep. So, after a quick story and lullaby, Tessa was in her bed, fast asleep. Mary knew that Tessa had a good time.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the first chapter of Not Expected-Missing Scenes! As always reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Mary's Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own MTMS, MTM Enterprises and 20th Television do.**

* * *

It was finally morning, and Mary was getting anxious. Anxious that her issue would be resolved soon. Right now, the only thing on her mind was Tessa. No way is Mary ever going to leave Tessa behind. Mary knew that Rhoda was with Tessa. She was glad that Mr. Grant had been able to get a hold of Rhoda and have her come. Then a police officer came and opened the cell door, and her boss came in.

Mary didn't even let him talk, and she asked, "Mr. Grant, I am so glad to see you. How is Tessa?"

Lou said, "Mary, I got your bail paid. I used some favors I am owed. Let's go and see your daughter."

Mary was shocked that Mr. Grant would use his owed favors on her. However, she knew wasn't a time for arguing. So, after everything, they were on their way. After Lou had shut the engine off, Mary jumped out of the car and headed to her apartment.

When she got in, she saw that Tessa was helping Rhoda was washing the dishes. Mary walked up closer and said, "Tessa darling, mommy's home."

Rhoda heard Mary's voice she smiled. She helped Tessa put down the cup she was holding, and the little girl jumped off the stool and ran into Mary's open arms. She cried, "Mommy you're home! I missed you, mommy!"

Picking Tessa up Mary held her close and she said, "I missed you too sweet pea!"

Rhoda loved the scene that was unfolding, and despite the tough guy exterior Lou usually had on, he was smiling too.

Lou was going to take Rhoda to the airport for her flight home before that as Lou entertained Tessa for a little bit by reading to her, Mary talked with Rhoda about something important.

Mary began, "First thanks for helping me watch Tessa. I appreciate it."

Rhoda's response, "Of course kid anything."

Mary continued. "This is something I don't want to have to think about, but I need to for Tessa's sake. Should anything happen to me will you take Tessa in? I know it will be a big change for her to move to New York but aside from Lou and Murray I trust only you."

Rhoda nodded. She knew why Mary picked her. Lou was on his own and Murray already had a family of his own.

Rhoda placed her hand on Mary's hand and said, "Of course Mary I love that sweet girl as much as you do."

Mary smiled. She was glad she had a great friend in Rhoda.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the third chapter of Not Expected-Missing Scenes! As always reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Lou's Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own MTMS, MTM Enterprises and 20** **th** **Television do.**

* * *

Lou cleared his throat, "Mary, Steven, I was just in New York visiting Rhoda and met with her family. I also talked with her parents and got their blessing. So, I came today to meet with you because I was wondering if it is okay during your wedding reception to propose to Rhoda."

Lou barely finished when Mary let out a squeal of joy. Mary got up and went up and hugged her former boss. After that, she was jumping joy. She couldn't be happier for Mr. Grant err Lou and Rhoda. The two were made a match made in heaven.

Steven gave his congratulations, and Mary said, "Let me know you if you need help with finding a ring I can go with you. I know just the place…"

Lou held up his hand and said, "Actually I have the engagement ring taken care of."

He pulled out a box and showed them. "This ring belonged to my great maternal grandmother. My mom told to give the one I love, and Rhoda is the one."

Mary was about to cry when she heard what Lou said when the door opened and in came Tessa. "Mom, dad? I am home!"

Tessa had been at the friend's place, and Mary remembered that Tessa's friend had a dentist appointment, so she had to be home earlier. When Tessa saw her favorite uncle, she placed her backpack by the door and ran to greet him. "Uncle Lou!"

Lou hugged his niece and said. "Hey, doodlebug!"

That was when Tessa saw the ring in the box and asked, "Uncle Lou, are you about to ask Aunt Rhoda to marry you?"

Both Mary and Steven are still amazed at how smart Tessa is. After getting down to his niece's level and letting Tessa see the ring, Lou closed the box and then and said, "Yes, I am, but I want to promise to keep this a secret from your aunt until the party part of your parents' wedding. Can you do that?"

Tessa nodded enthusiastically. She knew her parents would be married in two months and that meant keeping the secret for two whole months. She knew it would be hard, but since Uncle Lou had kept his promise a few years earlier, she would do her best to keep the secret.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the fourth chapter of Not Expected-Missing Scenes! As always reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Post Engagement

**Title : Not Expected-Missing Scenes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MTMS, MTM Enterprises and 20** **th** **Television do.**

 **Author's Note: Thought maybe it would be good to fill-in some of the missing scenes.**

* * *

Everything happened quickly. Lou slides the ring on her hand, got up and kissed her, and then picked her up and spun her around. As the crowd cheered and clapped, Mary came to congratulate them. Even Tessa came by and after hugging them was jumping and down. Rhoda learned how Tessa was able to keep a secret from her.

After awhile as the the happy couple was dancing, Rhoda and Lou managed to sneak out to find a quiet place for themselves. They couldn't find a closet, so they took the elevator down. There they briefly kissed. When they heard the ding, they came apart, ran out to but made it to the Sky Garden Patio which happened to be deserted. There with no words exchanged they began kissing and making out. Sneaking around and making out, they felt like teenagers doing what they weren't supposed to do. At this point, they didn't care. The love Rhoda felt for her fiancé Lou overruled the fear of being caught (and Rhoda felt like a teenage girl making out with a handsome college boy).

As Rhoda sat in Lou's lap, she rested her right hand on the back of the neck and the other arm around his shoulder. Meanwhile, Lou wrapped his arms around his fiancée and held her close as he kissed her. They were deep into making out and tongue dominance fight that they didn't hear footsteps approach. Brenda and Tessa along with Dottie and Walter had gone out to locate Rhoda and Lou. Like Ida and Martin who saw Mary as their own, Dottie and Walter had come to see Rhoda as their daughter. They all promised Ida and Martin they would find them. Brenda holding Tessa's hand walked out the door and then saw her sister with Lou. Brenda breathed a sigh of relief. She also remembered to cover Tessa's eyes but not before she heard, "Eweee yucky!"

It was when they heard Tessa's voice; they jumped apart. When they regained their footing, they looked a bit foolish. Rhoda made eye contact with Brenda and Brenda nodded. Leading Tessa away, Brenda said to her, "Let's go and find your Grandma Dottie and Grandpa Walter let them and Grandma Ida and Grandpa Martin know."

As Brenda led Tessa away, Brenda thought _Rhoda you and Lou owe Tessa big time._

When Brenda and Tessa left Rhoda turned to Lou and kissed him. She then said, "I hope we didn't scar Tessa. I think we may need to get her something."

Lou nodded in agreement. Scaring Tessa like that was the last thing he wanted to do his niece.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the final chapter of Not Expected-Missing Scenes! As always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
